


Enemies?

by Slugadubdub



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugadubdub/pseuds/Slugadubdub
Summary: from my wattpad





	Enemies?

Alfred sat bored at another World Conference. The large table was filled with nations, most complaining about issues in their homes countries, then there were others just there because they had to be.

For once, the American was silent, not because of the meeting, or out of fear that Germany would yell at him for being loud, but because there was a certain someone staring at him.

Russia.

Ivan was seated directly on the opposite side of Alfred. A coincidence, maybe? Alfred doubted it.

Every meeting Ivan always stared at Al, and the only reason he could think was that the tall man still hated him.

The Cold War had caused a lot of issues in their relationship. Alfred still doesn't know where he stands with him.

This questioned wandered though Alfred's mind everyday. What was he to him? Does Ivan hate him? Why does he always stare at him during meetings?

He wanted answers. He was getting answers. As soon as the meeting was over, he was going to confront the Russian. Though he was scared. Not of Ivan, Alfred will admit that the man intimidated him, but never scared him, in fact the shorter blond help his old enemy in a very high regard.

There was always an admiration that Al had for him, though over time this grew into something he was scared of.

His crush on Ivan was strong, but never blinding.

The thing that scared him most about the whole situation, was that he didn't know how Ivan felt about him, but soon, he would.

As Alfred swam around in his own thoughts he heard Germany say, "Alright, we have discussed everything on today's agenda, you may all go back to your home countries when you wish."

Alfred stood up with the other countries, though he ran to catch Ivan before he left the room, Al grabbed the Russian's shoulder and he turned to him in response. The lavender eyes of the man he loved were now looking directly at him.

"America? What is it that you want?" Ivan said, turning his head to the side ever so slightly in curiosity.

"First of all, I told you to call me Alfred. And second, I need to talk to you, alone. So let's go for a walk."

Ivan nodded, knowing he had no choice in the matter, so they walked though the streets of Paris where the meeting was held.

Alfred stopped at a colourful flower garden. The garden was filled with flowers of ever colour imaginable.

"What was is it you wanted to speak to me about," the scarfed man finally asked.

"I just don't understand you. During the Cold War we were enemies, you always said you hated me, and I said the same about you. God, I wanted to kill you at some points. But that isn't the point. I want to know what I am to you."

Ivan looked in shock as he thought about how he was going to answer. As the seconds went by, Alfred grew very impatient very quickly.

"Ivan! What are we! Are we enemies or friends?!" Alfred yelled, beginning to tear up.

Ivan stepped closer to and gave Alfred an answer.

Ivan's lips crashed against the golden haired man. Alfred's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you kissed me!" Al screamed. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me, but you did get your answer."

Alfred said nothing, still in shock. "I never considered you an enemy, you were my rival. I've loved you for so long, but you always seemed to be disgusted by me. So I said I hated you, because I knew you could never love me." Ivan looked down at the ground in an attempt not to cry.

Alfred's lips touched Ivan's sweetly. When he broke from the kiss Al just looked at Ivan who was now crying tears of joy.

"You dumbass, you could've just told me!" Alfred yelled.

Ivan looked at him, tears still in his eyes, he now had the courage to ask what he wanted, "Alfred, will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Dude! Yes!" Alfred threw is arms around his new boyfriend and shared a loving hug.

It was at this point they no longer thought of eachother as enemies or rivals, but as lovers.


End file.
